Captive Love: A Buttercup Outtake
by MemoriesFade
Summary: Why is Ginny Weasley in a cave with Draco Malfoy? And why is she in shackles?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe.

Here it is, the smut biscuit I promised.

Thanks to Aerileigh for beta-ing this for me.

Happy Holidays! (Belated)

* * *

"We can't do this," Draco murmured, caressing his captive's cheek. "I am on a tenuous rope with my superior because I haven't taken you in yet, Ginny. I don't want any trouble with the law, not again."

Ginevra held up her shackled hands. "As you can see, I'm not afraid of the law."

"I could lose my job," Draco groaned as Ginny pressed her body against his. "Ginevra."

"One night, Draco," Ginny whispered. She wanted Draco more than she wanted her life. "They won't expect you to bring me in until tomorrow. All I want is one night with you before they lock me away."

Draco growled, positioning his hands on either side of her face. "Do not tempt me."

"You can tell them the evil witch seduced you," she murmured with a small smile, despite the fact that her body felt as if it was on fire. "I want you to take me, Draco. Take me in this cave, in this dirt."

Draco's resolve broke as Ginny pressed her breasts against his chest. He grabbed his wand and undid the shackles on her wrists, raising her arms to kiss the red marks marring her pale skin. He eased her body back onto the ground of the cave, watching in amazement as the fire danced in her eyes. Slowly, he untied the cloak he had given her to wear over her nightgown, unfolding the two sides of the garment as if unwrapping a present, which was what he considered her: a present, especially in the almost see-through white gown she wore.

"Ever since I caught you wearing this, I've wondered what you would look like without it," Draco said softly. He ran his hand down her stomach, leaving it to rest on her hip before trailing down to right above her knee, where the nightgown ended. "You don't know what it's been doing to me over the past few days, trekking through this jungle with you."

Ginny arched her back under his touch. "Now you have me, Draco."

A moan of excitement left her mouth when Draco growled and ripped her nightgown from the top to the bottom. She saw his eyes darken at the sight of her in naught but a miniscule pair of knickers. Ginny had foregone a brassiere on the night she had been captured by Draco. She had been upset about this fact, well aware that her nightgown had shown her ample breasts to her captor. But as he traced her heaving mounds with his calloused hands, eliciting whimpers of pleasure from her mouth, she was thankful she had not worn one.

She reached up and undid his robes, pausing briefly when he flicked her nipples with his thumbs. The coldness of the cave coupled with her arousal made her rosy buds become hard as diamonds, and extremely sensitive. She bit her lip, and shoved his robes off his shoulders. With a grin on her face, she ripped open the shirt he had on underneath, ignoring the buttons flying in different directions. Her attention was on his bare, toned chest. Her hands traveled down the newly exposed skin, resting on his belt buckle. But Draco stopped her, and held her small hand in his larger one.

"What?" she panted, confused.

"I haven't kissed you yet," Draco murmured.

Ginny gasped into his mouth as his lips came crashing down on hers. A spark shot through her body, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned into the kiss; the feeling of Draco's lips on her own indescribable. It was as if he were devouring her. The passion that he exhibited in the kiss was unlike anything she had ever encountered. When he pulled away, she had to close her eyes, savoring the moment, knowing that in the future, while locked up in Azkaban, she would look back on that kiss. She would remember it while it lulled her to sleep at night.

She snapped out of her thoughts with a sharp intake of breath. Her hands threaded through Draco's blond hair as he continued to suck on her nipple, while his hand set to work on her other one. To Ginny, it felt like nothing she'd felt before. Where their bodies touched, Ginny felt as if she were on fire. Just a hint of his skin on her own made excitement and need pool in the pit of her stomach. Not to mention her panties were drenched to the point of being uncomfortable.

Ginny needed him. She wanted him. Keeping a firm grip on his hair, she pulled on his head. Draco simply moved his attention to her other breast, and as the cool air of the cave hit her abandoned nipple, she gasped. It wasn't enough though. She tried to voice her need for him, but failed. Instead, she let out a series of unintelligible gasps followed by a low, throaty moan when his kisses moved further south. She had an idea of where he was going, and she widened her legs in response.

Draco chuckled, his lips just above the waistband of her panties. "Want something, Ginny?"

"You—already—know—what—I—want," she said, gasping for breath in between.

He eased himself up onto his knees, and Ginny caught a sight of the bulge in his pants. She wanted to see him. She had seen him from the back when they bathed in the river the day before–she had caught a glimpse of him from the side. But she longed to see him in his full naked glory so much so that her own needs were forgotten, and she sat up and reached for his belt buckle. He obliged her and stood, removing his trousers. A thrill went through her body as she realized he didn't have anything on underneath. Draco stood proudly in front of her, his erect member jutting out from his body.

Before she could squeal in indignation, Draco picked her up in his arms and carried her further into the cave. He laid her out on a large rock, and she saw a predatory glint in his eye when he kneeled before her. She eased herself up on her elbows, watching him as he opened her legs gently, his fingers dancing up her legs until they were perilously close to her sex. When he touched her hips, reaching for the elastic band wrapping around her waist, keeping her panties in place, she eased her lower half off the rock, and allowed him to remove them.

"Please, Draco," Ginny moaned when he rested his hands on her outer thigh.

His thumb grazed through the dusting of hair above her clit. Her body arched off the rock, and his thumb hit her clit, lighting sparks throughout her body. Then, suddenly, his mouth was on her most intimate part. He licked her up and down, his tongue flattening against her. She raised her bum off the rock, trying to get him to touch her clit with his tongue, but to no avail. He skillfully avoided it.

Ginny moaned, her head thrashing from side to side on the hard rock beneath her. His tongue thrust inside her, and her body eased off the rock again. But this time he flattened a palm against her stomach, holding her down and not giving her reprieve from his skillful tongue. When she sat on the precipice, he took her clit tenderly between his lips, and sucked on it. A keening cry left her mouth, and her back arched. Draco didn't relent. He kept sucking her clit, prolonging her orgasm.

"Please, I can't," she gasped, her body shuddering with her release. Spasm after spasm ran through her body, and she struggled beneath Draco, her body fighting against his restraining hand. "I can't—I need."

Draco lifted his head from between her thighs, licking his lips. "You taste exquisite."

"Draco," Ginny moaned, a mini spasm running through her body at the roughness in his voice and words. She winced as he joined her on the rock, kneeling, and eased her body into his arms.

He kissed her before moving his lips to her ear. "There's no turning back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ginny murmured. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his erection heavy against her stomach. "I want you."

He raised her up, let her legs drift apart slightly, and lowered her onto his member. Their bodies joined, and it felt like nothing she'd felt before. He inched into her slowly, and her body stretched to accommodate him. Then he was fully inside her, their bodies closer than ever before. Her chest pressed against his, her nipples rubbed against the hardness of his chest. She felt every breath he took, his heartbeat against her own. She had never felt this close, both physically and mentally, to anyone in her life.

Finally, he began to move. He muttered into her ear, his words dark, sensual, and seducing, as she rocked against him. His movements were slow at first, hitting spots inside her, deep inside her, that she never knew existed. Emotions stirred within her, ones she hadn't felt before. She felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes, and she rested her head against his shoulder, not wanting him to see.

She dug her heel into his back, wanting him to go faster. He obliged, picking up the pace. She matched his every thrust, almost easing off him completely before slamming back down. Their bodies were joined so closly together that they were almost one person. She cried out, already feeling the impending orgasm, her body still sensitive from Draco's mouth on her sex. He spoke faster in her ear, slamming into her body, possessing her. He was marking her as his own. Outside, the rumbling of thunder could be heard.

Her orgasm hit her like the lightning that struck the earth at the mouth of the cave. Her body fell off the metaphorical cliff, and Draco followed her, panting in her ear. She couldn't breathe, and tears were coursing down her face.

Here she had found the man she loved, and she was being carted off to Azkaban.

Ginny faced him, their bodies still joined, and brushed his hair back. "Draco, I lov—"

"Ginny!"

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed when Draco called her name. It had sounded decidedly feminine.

"Ginny!"

"Draco?"

"Hermione."

Ginny's eyes flew open, a look of horror on her face at the sight of her pregnant sister-in-law. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "We're supposed to be having breakfast."

"Oh," Ginny said, a blush on her face when she moved her legs and felt an uncomfortable wetness. "I must have fallen asleep while I was reading last night."

Hermione giggled. "Captive Love? What scene are you at?"

Ginny sat up, and stretched, mumbling, "The cave scene."

"No wonder you were calling Draco's name," Hermione whispered with a laugh, her hand resting on her stomach. "Ginevra Weasley, were you having a naughty dream?"

"If you already know the answer, then you shouldn't ask," Ginny retorted moodily.

Hermione picked up the book from the floor, and rested it next to the empty wine bottle on the coffee table. "Oh, don't get snippy with me. We all have those dreams."

"Too much information, 'Mione. You're married to my brother," Ginny whined, covering her eyes. "I've already seen Pansy and Ron almost commit the act. I don't need images of you and Charlie. Besides, you're sullying my post-naughty-dream-glow."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "You saw Pansy and Ron?"

Ginny stood up with a yawn. "Almost. Anyways, we have to have breakfast here because Serena is here."

"That's fine with me," Hermione said. She gave Ginny a knowing look. "Shall I just make myself comfortable while you take a shower?"

Ginny's cheeks turned crimson. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You might just want to hurry up before Serena comes out here, and kills your—glow," Hermione said with a grin. "You'll need those cave images in order to have a relaxing shower."

Ginny huffed, and stormed into her room, yelling, "We aren't friends anymore."


End file.
